The Wizards of Thorin and Company
by Dragon KeyboardFreak
Summary: Summary: After the Final Battle, Harry, Neville, and Luna leave their friends behind, unable to remain in the Wizarding World or even Earth. Magic sends them to Middle-Earth and they are found by Bilbo Baggins. WILL HAVE SLASH
1. Prologue: Hogwarts and Bilbo Baggins

**My first crossover ever. I've been hoping for a fair bit of HP/Hobbit crossovers, but there isn't a whole lot, so I made my own. I hope it does both sides justice. **

**Summary: After the Final Battle, Harry and Luna leave their friends behind, unable to remain in the Wizarding World or even Earth. Magic sends them to Middle-Earth and he is found by Bilbo Baggins. He stays with him for five years until Gandalf's visit. When the Dwarves and Thorin arrive, he manages to convince Thorin to let him go with them, not telling them about his magic. (will have Thilbo (ThorinxBilbo) and HarryxKili)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Hobbit and Harry Potter belong to J.R.R Tolkien and J.K Rowling respectively**

0-0-0-0-0

**Earth- May 2, 1998**

Emerald eyes gazed almost unseeingly at the grieving people and the dead bodies within the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He could see the Weasley family crying over not only the body of Fred, but of Ron and Hermione Granger. His best friends had died in each other's arms while protecting Harry. He could see Neville Longbottom looking unseeingly at the body of his grandmother. Nearby, Luna Lovegood was silently crying, staring at the wall. Her father had been personally killed by Voldemort. Harry's fists clenched. The war had been won, but at what price? He looked at the Weasley family once more before looking back at Neville and Luna. Both of them happened to look up at the same time. The two stared at him before both nodded.

Harry turned and walked out of the Great Hall, knowing that Neville and Luna would follow. Sure enough, they did. He led them to the Room of Requirement and Neville asked the question that they knew needed to be spoken, "What now?" Harry bit the inside of his cheek before he replied, "I'm leaving. I can't remain in the Wizarding World. Hell, I don't even want to be on this planet. I want to be somewhere that I can live a peaceful life!" The moment the words left his lips, there was a flash of light and the three saw a portal. It showed an odd place of rolling hills that seemed to have doors, windows, and chimneys built into them. Not only that, but there were strange humans that looked shorter than the three of them and they had a bunch of hair on the tops of their feet. Harry blinked at it. Neville and Luna looked at each other before Luna said, "We'll go with you Harry. You're our brother."

"Luna's right. We have nothing else here. We see you not only as our leader, but as our brother. We'll go wherever you go," Neville said, clasping a hand on the teen's shoulder. Harry looked at both for a moment before he smiled and said, "Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me." Both smiled back, but said nothing. They all looked back at the portal and gripping each other's hands, they walked in. Just before the portal vanish, Fawkes appeared, singing, and flew into the portal as well, allowing it to close. Mere moments later, the door to the Room of Requirement opened and Minerva McGonagall walked in, hoping to find Harry, Luna and Neville.

**Middle-Earth**

**Third Age, Year 2936**

Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End was a respectable Hobbit. He never had anything to do with anything that was…unHobbitish. Of course, he never planned to have three Men suddenly appear in his home either. Two of them were male, but the third was female. All three were unconscious and clutching strange sticks. Bilbo was horrified to see they looked like they had just been through a war. Ignoring the blood and dirt on his clean floors, he managed to get the three into the guestroom, letting the young woman take the bed and having the two boys sleep on pallets. He placed the sticks on the side table before cleaning the three and dressing their wounds as best as he could before leaving them to sleep. When he turned to face the hallway, he let out a groan of despair. His poor floors! Sighing, he set about cleaning them.

It wasn't for another two days did one of his unexpected guests awake. When the black-haired boy stirred, Bilbo went to his side, ready to keep him from moving if need be. He was stunned when the boy's eyes opened. It was like staring into a pair of emeralds. Bilbo quickly shook himself out of that thought and said to the boy, "Don't move. Your injuries were bad." He blinked before motioning towards the sticks. Although confused, Bilbo grabbed them and handed them to him. He took the dark holly stick and pointed it at his throat, muttering something. There was a small string of light and then the boy said, "Thank you. My name is Hadrian Potter. Who are you?"

"Bilbo Baggins of the Shire at your service," the Hobbit said. Harry's brow furrowed and he murmured, "Shire? Where have I heard that before?" A sleep voice answered him, "Hobbits, Harry. From J.R.R Tolkien, remember?" The two looked up to see the girl yawning as she sat up.

Harry's eyes lit up as he said, "You're right! Thank you, Luna." The brown haired boy grumbled and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head as he said, "Would you lot shut up? I'm trying to sleep."

Harry and the girl laughed as Harry gently pulled the pillow off of him, saying, "C'mon Neville, don't be impolite." Neville gave Harry what Bilbo assumed was a rude gesture. The emerald-eyed boy merely laughed and said, "Fine, be that way." Looking back at Bilbo, he said, "Sorry about that, Mr. Baggins. That's Luna Lovegood and this is Neville Longbottom."

"Bilbo Baggins. How did you come to appear in the middle of my living room?" he said. The three looked at each other before Harry said, "This is going to take a long time, so I suggest you get comfortable." Bilbo did so and Harry launched into their tale, only stopping to take a drink of water if need be. Finally, the he finished and Bilbo was silent for a moment before he said, "Well, I think I know what needs to be done." They looked at him in confusion. He smiled and said, "You'll stay with me. You don't know anything about Middle-Earth; and I'm more than willing to teach you." They looked at each other, having a silent conversation before Harry finally nodded, smiling, and he said, "Thank you Bilbo."

**0-0-0-0-0**

**And that was the prologue. The next chapter will start five years later.**

**I should have the second chapter up in a few hours, or minutes. Depending on how much I continue to read** Forging a King by Lady Celestial Star (HP/LOTR crossover)

**Review?**


	2. A Meeting Between Wizards and Dwarves

**Okay! I lie! Ori and Neville aren't going to be together! I prefer Dwalin/Ori. I'm not sure who to put Neville with or if I should make an OC (I really don't want to make an OC)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Middle- Earth**

**Third Age, Year 2941 (Five years later)**

The Hobbits of the Shire had at first believed Bilbo to be out of his mind to take in three young children from the race of Men, but after a few months, the Hobbits came to view the three as honorary Hobbits. Luna often kept the children out of trouble by telling them stories while Harry and Neville helped work in the fields. None of them, including Bilbo, knew that the trio often trained during the evening with swords, bows and arrows, axes, and staves as well as their magic. Luna and Harry had read the book _Lord of the Rings_, but they had not had the chance to read the _Hobbit_. All they knew was that it involved Bilbo. For five years they had trained, making sure that they were skilled enough to aid Bilbo in whatever would happen in the future.

But that wasn't the only thing they were doing. They had also begun trying to understand why it didn't seem like they were aging. By rights, Neville and Harry should look 23 and Luna 22. Yet they still looked the same as they did five years ago. Without the proper materials, they couldn't figure out a reason. Bilbo once mentioned that the Istari of Middle-Earth didn't age, just like the Elves, but then, the Istari also looked like old men, so he could be wrong. Unless the two young wizards and young witch met Gandalf the Grey, they probably wouldn't find out. Everything in the Shire was fine, however, until one day they came home to find Bilbo looking anxious.

"Bilbo? What's wrong? What happened?" Harry asked worriedly. Bilbo quickly explained his meeting with Gandalf and Harry and Neville looked at each other before glancing at Luna. She nodded and said, "It fits." Two weeks after they had arrived, Luna told the boys her deepest secret and why she was "loony" as the students of Hogwarts called her. Simply put, Luna was a Seer. Not a fraud like Trelawney, but a true Seer. She had quickly learned from a young age to keep it quiet, so the persona she put up was that of Luna "Loony" Lovegood.

"Bilbo," Harry said, looking back at their friend, "I have a feeling we're going to be having a lot of guests tonight." The poor Hobbit looked horrified.

**A few hours later**

Harry was quite right of course. Luna and Harry had not stopped cooking and baking for nearly three hours before the first ring of the night. Bilbo and Neville answered it to be met with Dwalin. Luna proved to be formidable as she forced Dwalin and the others as they arrived to wait for everyone before starting to eat. Harry and Neville were highly amused by the reactions. Of course, they weren't amused when they saw the blonde Dwarf, Fίli's, interest in their sister. Gandalf had tried to learn about their story, but Neville had told him that if he wanted their story, he had to wait. Finally, Thorin Oakenshield arrived and once seated, Luna said, "Now, you may eat." Fearing her wrath if they acted impolite, they quickly and quietly took food and passed it around when asked. Neville and Harry were leaning against each other, striving not to laugh. Both straightened when she looked at them, trying not to turn her on them.

"Who are you? I seem to remember only Hobbits living in the Shire," Thorin asked as he ate. Luna smiled politely and answered, "I am Luna, daughter of Xenophilius. This is Neville, son of Frank; and Hadrian, son of James. Bilbo took us in five years ago when we accidentally appeared in his home."

"Appeared?" Fίli asked, gazing at Luna. Harry and Neville narrowed their eyes at him. They could see the interest of Luna in his eyes. Of course, they didn't see the interest Kίli was directing at Harry. Thorin did however and wondered if his nephews were under some spell to be interested in a couple of humans. He shook that thought away as Luna answered the question, "Oh yes. Some sort of spell brought us here. We've lived with Bilbo ever since."

"Spell? What type of spell?" Gandalf demanded. The three looked at each other, making minor movements with their hands and eyes. Finally, they agreed on something. Harry looked at them and said, "We'll tell you if you tell us what you want with Bilbo." Now it was Thorin and Gandalf's turn to look at each other. Bilbo spoke up, "These three have been good friends of mine for years. Even if I were to go with you, they would come with as well." The three humans nodded. Thorin sighed and said, "Very well." He spoke of Erebor and Smaug, living off the land and working as a blacksmith in different towns and villages. When Balin gave Bilbo the contract and Bofur accidentally made him faint, Neville took the Hobbit to rest while Harry sat down in a chair, Luna on his lap. The emerald-eye boy pretended not to notice the glare directed at him by Fίli.

Harry told them of their world, his abusive family, Hogwarts, and the Wizarding World. He spoke of the adventures he had gone on, what he had done, what he had seen. He spoke of the creatures that lived in that world and the people as well. He told them of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He spoke of his beloved Godfather, Remus, and his deceased friends. He spoke of everything.

When he finished, he felt exhausted. For some reason, that had been harder to speak of the second time around. There was a long silence. Luna hummed absently as she waved her wand around, casting spells. Neville inwardly smirked at her plan. By doing that, the Dwarves and Gandalf couldn't refute their story. However, the three noticed that Balin looked incensed. He looked at the three, his eyes hard, and he growled lowly, "Did your so-called family get their just desserts?" Harry smiled vindictively and said, "I placed some spells on them that won't come undone for another five years." Balin nodded sharply as he said, "Good."

Seeing Neville's confused look, Bofur said, "Children are prized above everything else. We may not be as protective of children as the Elves are, but still a child is to be protected, not abused and not used as a savior like Harry was." Neville nodded, understanding, as he said, "In the Wizarding World, children are sacred too, but when it comes to Harry, they don't care. Because there was a prophecy, they don't see Harry as a child or someone who was lucky to survive the first time. All they see is the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Man-Who-Conquered."

"I'm going to throw an apple at you if you call me that one more time, Nev," Harry growled. Neville merely smiled. Gandalf spoke up, "I am curious, however. How did you and Bilbo come to trust each other so easily?" At that, the trio grinned as Luna said, "We didn't. Bilbo thought we were quite mad and that something had happened to us to make us think we were in the right state of mind when we told him our story."

Neville, still grinning, continued for her, "Of course, when we showed him our magic, he wasn't too sure about us even more after that. It took about three months for him to get comfortable around us and then a month more for him to actually believe us. Of course, Harry didn't help but talking about the other world as often as he could." Harry protested at that, "Oi! Don't blame me! That was Fawkes' idea!"

"But you went along with it," Bilbo muttered as he walked in. Harry grinned as he replied, "Well, it was a bit fun to watch you freak a bit."

"Wait, who's Fawkes?" Kίli asked the emerald-eye boy. Neville nearly groaned when he saw the same look that Fίli gave Luna. Thorin caught his eye, basically telling Neville that he had also seen the looks. Before Harry could answer the young Dwarf's question, a song filled the air and a gorgeous bird flew in, landing on Harry's arm. In its beak was a small bag. Stroking the bird's head, Harry said, "This is Fawkes. He's a phoenix; the same one that used to be bonded with Dumbledore." He took the bag and peered into it, muttering as he did.

"Awesome! We have several tents in here!" he exclaimed happily. Neville and Luna lit up as Harry thanked Fawkes. The phoenix preened under the praise. Neville then frowned as he said, "Wait, where did he get the bag? All we brought with us was our wands." Fawkes trilled and Harry listened for a moment before he said, "He said that he can flame-flash from this dimension to the other one. He retrieved this stuff from Molly and Minerva." The two seemed to understand. Suddenly, smoke seemed to pour out of the bag. Harry paled and fled from the room. Moments later, a loud angry voice filled the house.

"HADRIAN POTTER! LUNA LOVEGOOD! NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING US WHERE YOU WERE GOING OR WHY! YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK! IF I FIND OUT WHERE YOU ARE, YOU CAN BET YOUR WANDS THAT I WILL BEND YOU OVER MY KNEE!-"

The Dwarves, Hobbit, and Wizard were stunned as they listened to the angry woman's voice. It was as though she was in the very house!

"-YOU HAD BETTER SEND ME A LETTER, HADRIAN POTTER! OR I WILL FIND SOME WAY TO YOU AND YOU WILL BE SORRY FOR LEAVING WITHOUT NOTICE OR TELLING YOUR FAMILY THAT YOU WERE LEAVING! WE COULD HAVE HELPED WITH WHATEVER IT WAS! YOU ARE LIKE A SON TO ME AND I LOVE YOU LIKE ONE! THE SAME GOES FOR LUNA AND NEVILLE! DO NOT BLOCK US OUT, HARRY POTTER!"

Silence filled the air and a pale and rather frightened Harry came back. Both Luna and Neville also looked worried. Finally, Neville said weakly, "You don't think…she'd actually…do that…right?" Harry swallowed and replied, "She would. I'm…gonna go write a letter." As he left, Kίli couldn't help but think he look rather cute when flustered like that. Maybe this journey would be more entertaining than he thought.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**A bit longer than the first chapter, though it was bit of a bunch dialogue and whatnot. If I missed anything that you're confused about or I wasn't clear on certain parts, let me know and I'll fix it.**

**As for Neville's pairing, should I do:**

**Bofur**

**Elf OC**

**Dwarf OC**

**No one**

**OR a LunaxFίlixNeville threesome? Review to let me know.**


	3. The Night Before and The Journey Begins

**EDIT: I have a poll up! Go check it out!**

**A 'thank you' to everyone who reviewed! Especially to Alec McDowell for pointing out a few things. They will be fixed in this chapter. **

**Review answers:**

**An Eccentric Individual- Time flows differently in both worlds and it'll be explained in this chapter.**

**NaniErin- I didn't want Ori with Neville because I really do like the Dwalin/Ori pairing. As for placing Neville with Nori, the reason I didn't do that or one of the other Dwarves is because I wanted someone "closer in age" to the boys and Luna. I see Ori, Fίli, Kίli, and Bofur as the younger ones in the Company (even though Bofur is older than the other three).**

**L.N Hatter- Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like my story!**

**For the Neville pairings, the votes look like this:**

**Bofur- 7**

**Elf OC- 2**

**Dwarf OC- 0**

**No one- 0**

**LunaxFίlixNevillie- 1**

**This will be the last chapter to vote as I plan to reveal whom Neville's pairing will be in the next.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**0-0-0-0-0**

There was a long silence after Harry left until Ori finally asked, "What…was _that_?" Luna smiled as she answered, "It was a magical item; a red-colored letter called a Howler, which enchants the written message into the writer's voice at a very high volume. The physical temperature of the Howler begins to rapidly increase upon delivery, and it will explode if left unopened for too long. Once the letter is finished, it bursts into flames, leaving only ashes."

The brunette boy shuddered as he said, "They can be horrible, especially if it's Molly Weasley or my grandmother." Luna nodded. There was a momentary silence before Balin asked, "Why did you decide to share your story with us?" The blonde and Neville looked at each other for a moment before Neville said, "Normally, we would've just left it at "we're wizards" and that would be that. But…when we met Gandalf and then Thorin, Harry sensed that the two of them would need more proof than that, so we told you. Harry doesn't like to be waved aside as if he's nothing more than a naïve child. He was basically telling you that we've been through more than you know. Sure, we could've just shown you our magic, but then the lot of you would want our story and had we decided not to tell you, Gandalf most likely would've pestered us until we caved in, so why not just get it over with? Yes, it sounds like nothing more than a child's tale, but it's the truth. If we had a Pensieve, we could've showed you."

It was a reasonable explanation, Gandalf had to admit. Thorin didn't seem like he agreed though, but to his surprise, the Dwarf King said nothing. Kίli gazed at Fawkes thoughtfully as he said, "So, this…phoenix, you called it?...he can go from this world to yours? Just through flames?"

"Not exactly," Harry said as he walked in, "According to Fawkes, it takes a huge amount of energy and magic to go between dimensions as our worlds, while similar, are very different. Times flows differently in both worlds. Five years may have passed for us since we arrived, but in our world, it's only been five days. Fawkes can go back and forth, but only twice before he has to recover for a month or two in order to regain his energy and magic back. Two days ago, he left for our old world (I thought he had just gone to explore) and got the pouch he just brought me. Since Molly, the woman's whose voice you heard, knows that Fawkes is bonded with me, she wrote that Howler. I had asked Fawkes to retrieve anything we may need in this world and he went; that was one move through dimensions. Coming back with the second move, so he can't go back for another month or so."

Kίli nodded, understanding. He tilted his head and asked, "Can he move people through dimensions?" Harry tilted his head to listen to the phoenix before he shook his head as he replied, "No. That would kill him and the person he's bringing with him." Again, Kίli nodded, keeping his brown eyes on the raven-haired wizard. Luna noticed and smiled mysteriously. Oh, she would have fun on this journey. Not just to be a matchmaker for him and Harry, but also for Neville. Oh, she knew who he would be with. It was just a matter of getting the brunette to see it; to look away from where he would glare at Kίli and her own soulmate, Fίli. Of course, it wouldn't just be them, but also Thorin and Bilbo. Yes, she was going to have so much fun!

Harry sighed and said, "We're getting off track. Bilbo…if you go…we'll go with you." Bilbo bit his lip, clearly nervous. There was a long silence before he finally said, "No. I can't. I'm sorry…Gandalf, you have the wrong Hobbit." With that, he turned and walked out of the room. Luna smiled and began humming. Neville looked at her suspiciously as he said, "Spill."

Her smile grew as she answered, "The Nargles will go." Both his and Harry's eyes widened before they grinned. Luna turned her blue eyes on the former BWL and said, "Oh, and don't jump on the back of those trolls." He blinked and replied intelligently, "Huh?" She only giggled and walked away, humming. He and Neville looked at each other, shrugging. Well, they had years to find out what she was talking about. Hopefully.

**An hour later**

_Far Over_

_The Misty Mountains Cold_

_To Dungeons Deep_

_And Caverns Old_

_The Pines Were Roaring_

_On The Heights_

_The Winds Were Moaning_

_In The Night_

_The Fire Was Red_

_It Flaming Spread_

_The Trees Were Like Torches_

_Blaze With Light_

Harry sat in an armchair, listening to the haunting song the Dwarves sang. As they did, Harry saw within his mind's eye the taking of Erebor by Smaug; the Battle of Azanulbizar; and the journey of Thorin and his people. He was jolted out of that when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Blinked rapidly to clear the memories from his mind, he looked up into the concerned eyes of Kίli and the understanding eyes of Neville. The beardless Dwarf said nothing, but Neville asked softly, "You saw it didn't you? What happened to them?" Taking in a deep breath, Harry nodded. During the war, Harry had learned that he was an empath of sorts. He felt emotions, but when in the cases of extreme emotions from others, he saw memories.

Harry didn't like it.

Memories were to be left alone unless the person wished to share them.

Harry pressed his head into his hands, trying to block out the memory of Smaug. He had faced the birth of Norberta; stolen from a bloody Hungarian Horntail; and freed and escaped upon a third dragon. But this was different. Smaug could speak; he was far more intelligent than the dragons in the other world. And it wasn't just that: there was something about Smaug that he didn't like. It was his eyes.

They were the eyes of someone who had seen something horrific. They were the same eyes that Harry had seen in the mirror during the war.

What Harry didn't know was that Smaug, whom had not always been evil, had been driven into rage and near insanity with the murder of his mate and their unhatched brood.

A firm shake to his shoulder had Harry looking up again and smiling reassuringly to an oddly worried Kίli as he said, "I'll be fine. I just need some sleep. Tomorrow I'll explain what happened." The Dwarf hesitated, but he nodded and walked over to his brother, glancing once over his shoulder at the two wizards. As the two walked into their room, Neville shut the door as he said, "He's taken with you. Just like Fίli is interested in Luna." The raven gaped at his brother, looking remarkably like a fish. Neville smiled sadly. He knew that Harry believed that he would never find someone to love him as James and Lily, Molly and Arthur, and Ron and Hermione had loved each other.

He had sworn off girls after discovering that both Cho Chang and Ginevra Weasley both had tried to dose him with Amortentia. But he hadn't discovered he was gay until he had awoken, screaming from a memory of something his _**aunt**_ had tried. His uncle had been disgusted and had believed that Harry had done something to make her want to do that. He had gotten twenty lashes for that.

Sighing, Neville said, "Harry. Will you at least try? Try to let him in? The three of us agreed that there may be a point in time where we won't be there for each other, so…you need someone to help you when we aren't." Emerald eyes stared at him before he slowly nodded and said softly, "Only if you do the same when you meet someone." Neville smiled and easily agreed. The two said goodnight, knowing that tomorrow would be the start of a long journey.

**The next day**

The Dwarves were gone when Bilbo got up. But when he got to the kitchen, he found his three friends (secretly, he thought of them as family) sitting at the table, packed for an adventure. On the table was the contract Balin had given Bilbo. He looked at the three of them and they grinned at him. He grinned back. So they did know.

Bilbo raced out of the house, knowing that one of them would lock it behind them. He didn't see them bring out three horses or the fact that Neville was coming up behind him, ready to pull him onto the horse. He yelped when he was lifted into the air and sat upon the horse in front of the brunette boy.

"Oh, oh, no! Neville! Put me down!" he exclaimed as they galloped in the direction Gandalf and the Dwarves had gone. Neville only laughed. As they neared the Dwarves, Harry bellowed out, "OI!" The group stopped and Bilbo waved his contract as he shouted, "I signed it!" Harry snickered as Thorin told Neville to put Bilbo on a pony once Balin had approved of the contract. Poor Bilbo looked so uncomfortable on the pony called Myrtle.

As the group continued on, Neville couldn't help but watch Harry's tentative interaction with Kίli. Harry really didn't know what to do. He had been a savior for so long; trying to do what was expected of him; trying to be who they wanted him to be. He knew nothing of relationships outside of friendship. Several times, he had turned pleading eyes on Neville, but his brother merely grinned and looked away. He just knew Harry was cussing him out mentally.

"So, Neville, me lad," said a voice. He looked down at Bofur as the toymaker continued, "What was your family like?" He hadn't been expecting that question. He hummed and looked at the sky before answering, "I don't know what my parents were like. They were tortured into insanity when I was an infant. But my grandmother… she was someone you didn't want to cross, even if you were on her good side. Grandmother was… well, like Harry once remarked, she was a very formidable woman. She didn't take anything from anyone. If she didn't like you, she said so. She always wore a hat with a stuffed vulture on it and a bright red handbag. But despite looking like an easy kill, Grandmother was easily one of the best fighters I had ever seen. What about you, Bofur?"

The Dwarf grinned and spoke of his brother Bombur and their cousin, Bifur. It was clear how much Bofur care for and was protective of his family. Neville could understand that, he mused as he glanced back at a slightly flustered Harry and a slyly grinning Kίli before looking at an animatedly speaking Luna to Fίli. If those two even dared hurt his brother and sister, they would have Neville to deal with. Neville returned his attention to Bofur and they somehow managed to get onto the topic of toys. Bofur seemed fascinated by the magical toys and Neville promised to show a couple of them to him when he had the chance.

Neither of them saw Harry and Luna exchanged amused glances.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Third chapter done! And it's a bit longer :D**

**So, let me know what you think and remember, this is the last time you'll be able to vote for who Neville will be paired with. Just look at the top if you don't remember who you can vote for.**


	4. Poll UP!

**I have a poll up for those of you who have read/faved/alerted **Renewed Meetings** and **Wizards of Thorin and Company**. It will be up for another two days before I take it down and do one that is for Neville's pairing in WoTaC.**

**The poll that is up now is basically asking if I should do another Hobbit one-shot like Renewed Meetings and if so, what pairing? So go vote please! **

**Dragon**


End file.
